kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Karin Kurosaki
Karin Kurosaki (Numbuh 12-0) (originally from Bleach) is the leader of Sector JP in the Nextgen Series, and the Kids Next Door's greatest soccer player. Her twin sister is Yuzu. Nextgen Series In Viridi's Last Stand, Karin attended the meeting of Sector Leaders on Moonbase. Her team later participates in the War on Flora. In Operation: NECSUS, Karin's sector attended the ceremony on Moonbase. They didn't get any new members. In Legend of the Seven Lights, when Sector JP was under attack by Blue Monkey's band of Pipo Monkeys, Karin ended up in a 9-on-1 soccer match against the apes. Despite their technical advantage, Karin was able to best the apes at soccer, refusing Emily Garley's offer to help. Karin returns to the treehouse as Yuzu helps to heal her legs. When Sheldon Cooper questions why they keep calling soccer "football," the teammates explain it is because of the Assimilation Project America's doing. Before Team Emily can explain the story behind the apes, Dr. Tomoki shows up to claim their treehouse. He attempts tp hypnotize everyone, but on Karin and Sheldon's warning, everyone looks away. Yuzu, however, gets hypnotized, so Karin carries her as they escape the treehouse. During their flight on the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S., Sector JP gets called up to Moonbase, so Cheren can tell them about Footbombs in the NFL Stadiums. Karin's sector is ordered to recover the Footbomb in New Jersey's stadium. At the stadium, Karin does battle with Ish Taylor, and is able to defeat the Rusher before she reunites with her friends. They fly away from the stadium with the Footbomb in hand, but as Jinta observes it, he accidentally tosses it out of the ship to blow up the stadium. The next day, Sector JP participates in the Battle of Washington. Battles *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature. *Karin vs. Blue Monkey and Soccer Pipos. *Karin vs. Ish Taylor. *Battle of Washington. Appearance Karin has short, neck-length black hair, and dark-gray eyes. She wears a white T-shirt under a black sleeveless with a yellow cat design on the chest. Her shorts are blackish-blue, and she wears white gym shoes with yellow socks. Personality “Personally, I don’t care what they call it. I just wanna kick SOME kind of ball around and be good at it.” -Karin, referring to how "football" was renamed "soccer" in Japan (src) Karin is a tough-as-nails girl who loves soccer, and is always determined to defeat any type of competition. She won't hesitate to gloat upon victory. She is dedicated to her sector and teammates and fights to protect them. As Sector Leader, she wants her teammates to always be at the top of their game. Abilities “I developed something called ‘Inhumanly Strongism.’” -Karin to Emily (src) Karin is a terrific soccer player who won 200 matches during Arctic Training. She claimed to have developed "Inhumanly Strongism," referring to the fact her legs are strong enough to kick with terrific force. Karin can therefore run very fast, and jump high also. She is great at maneuvering her body in the air in mid-jump, which she does to land stylish kicks. Karin is able to tie up peoples' limbs and make them into balls that she can kick. She can kick them toward Jinta so he can hit them at airborne enemies with his bat. Stories She's Appeared *Viridi's Last Stand (cameo) *Operation: NECSUS (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Sector Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Twins